Crazy In Teal
by Must Be Nice
Summary: Miku gets sick for the first time in ten years. And this isn't a normal illness... Somethings a little off. So who's there to take care of her? Her best guy friends of course! Warning: Crack-ish, Reverse Harem. Gift for UnsubUnicorn, because I love her!


**This story is for _UnsubUnicorn_ becauseshe's always so helpful, and I love her like a sister.**

**Hope you like it Unsub-Chan! (P.s Everyone, go read her storys!)**

The five 16 year old hunks walked out of a grocery store carrying two bags of medical supplies. Why? Well, their best, and only girl friend (Not girlfriend), was sick. Sure, the parents would've taken care of her, if they were home, but unfortunately, they were not.

The keys jingled when insterted into the lock. Once they heard the click, they entered stealthily. Then placing the keys on the rack and putting the bags on the old antique table. They each headed into different parts of the house to assist to their teal headed best friend. After all, it was her first time getting sick in ten years.

Piko headed toward the kitchen to cook some soup because he was the best, and **_ONLY_** one of the guys that could cook.

Rei wen't to Miku's room, checking her symptoms, making diagnostics about her condition. He gave his findings to Kaito who wen't to go grab the necessary implements.

Gakupo and Len were cleaning her, undoubtely, messy house. Len cleaned an area of the room while Gakupo ran around, placing things where they belonged. They had all been friends forever so they all knew where everything was.

Kaito and Rei walked into the room just in time to catch Miku waking up. Her eyes landed on them. "Why are you two dwarf monkeys wearing my faerie outfit?"

The two males looked at each other then looked back at her again.  
"Are you alright Miku?"

Miku sat up straightand giggled. "Of course I'm okay! Actually, I've never been better. It's not everyday you get to see Santa and his elfs."  
They looked at each other again.

"Miku there are no-" Rei stopped when he saw Miku's eyes widened. She raised her arm to point at her laundry pile.

"T-They're... T-They're... **_THEY'RE HERE_**!"  
She screamed, running behind Piko with some paper ninja stars. She proceeded to throw them at the laundry basket. But failed miserably. One even hit Rei in the eye.

Kaito tried to soothe her.  
"There's nothing there Miku-chan."

"**_THEY. ARE. HERE_**!" She yelled louder, if even possible.

"What are here?"

'The... The...THE PINK BUNNIES OF DOOM! THEY'RE AFTER ME AGAIN!"  
And with that, she ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen, her arms held in the air. Rei and Kaito looked at each other and sighed. They headed downstairs.

Piko was busy chopping vegetables when Miku came downstairs, screaming. She pointed at him and yelled,  
"MR. CRAYON! PLEASE ASSIST ME ON MY QUEST TO NARNIA!" He stared at her. She sighed, grabbing his hand and dragged him into the broom cupboard.

"Okay, Mr. Crayon Bouncer Man, please use your magical powers to get us to Narnia."

"Um... Miku, I don't have powers to-"

"OH. EM. EFF. GEE. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Miku, it's Pik-"

"I GOT IT! YOU'RE A SORCERER-WIZARD-THINGIE-MA-BOB-A-KAZAM. I AM SOOO SORRY FOR MISTAKING YOU FOR THE ELMO!"  
And she bowed clumsily, but since there was restricted movement, being in a cupboard and all, she ended up head-butting our poor Piko in the stomache, which caused him to tumble over onto the door, causing it to open, therefore making them fall onto the floor.

At that time, Kaito and Rei came downstairs. They stared at Piko and Miku's position with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Piko protested flushed a deep red, quickly standing up.

"Sure ya didn't Piko." Rei snickered, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, we believe you." Kaito said, snickering. Piko blushed a brighter red. Miku took the hance to stealthily worm crawl her way to the living room where Len and Gakupo were.

Len was running with a tall pileof towles to the bathroom where he tripped and fell. Len picked himself up and looked at what he had tripped over. His eyes widened. Miku was worm crawling and had managed to move underneath her glass table which was located in the middle of the room. Her hands were in a gun position and she was glancing around the room as if looking for predators. Len snuck up behind her and tickled her foot. Miku spazzed out and hit her head on the table. She quickly glared at Len when she heard foot steps. She grabbed Len's hand and dragged him underneath the table with her. Len's heart was beating fast.

M-M-Miku! What the heck are we doi-"  
Miku moved closer and placed his hand on his mouth. His chest squeesed.

She whispered, 'We're under attack."

Len raised an eyebrow. He took Miku's hand off his mouth and whispered back, "From what?"

"From the Portulumptaguntuellasaur."

"The portulu-what?" The foor steps got louder.

"Shhhh!" And she started stripping.  
Len's face inflamed with the color red, he was overwhelmed with lust.

"W-w-w-w-what... are you doing?" She eyed him like he was stupid.

"Because silly, if the Portulutaguntuellasaur smells clothes. IT'LL SEND HIS EVIL BUBBLE BOBS ON YOU!" Miku was almost done stripping, Len stopped her from taking off her bra and underwear.

"B-but t-t-there i-is no-" Miku unzipped Len's jacket and threw it off of him as well as his shirt and pants to where he was only left in his boxers.

"There!" She said, a satisfied grin on her face. Len blushed even harder. Miku handed him a few ninja stars.

"Defend yourself." And Miku ran off again. Gakupo, Piko, and Kaito walked into the room and stared at the almost naked Len and all the clothes on the floor, their eye's twitched.

'I. Didn't. Try. To. Rape. Her." Their eyes twiched even more, Then they heard a scream come from the laundry room. They looked at each other then ran to the source of the noise. There was a semi-naked Miku straddling a very red looking Gakupo. Miku saw the boys in the doorway and quickly grabbed Gakupo, threw him to the back of the room and sat on him. She quickly pulled out a piece of pumpernickle bread from no whereand proclaimed,

"This is the ultimate cure for your numphalephagus. Please at this, in memory of me."

She bowed her head and then trew pieces of the pumpernickle bread at the poor boys. Gakupo watched his poor friends dodgethe deadly pieces of bread and ninja stars. He laughed but then noticed the situation him and Miku were in. He put his hands on her waist. All of a sudden, Miku tensed. The boys stayed in their dodginf positions but looked to see why she stopped. Miku looked at Gakupo, inhaled, then yelled,

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING ME MY JABBERWOCKY?"

She quickly got off of Gakupo's lap and pointed at him.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

And she proceesed to throw ninja stars at the poor boy. His friends laughed at him. Then they heard the washer stop.

"Crickey! I forgot about my pet goat Larry! OFF TO THE HIMALAYAS!"

And Miku ran off again, this time, to the attic. The boys chased after her. Again.  
By the time the boys got to the attic, they were out of breath.

Miku had just tied on a red blanket, and opened the window, causing the "cape" to fly behind her majestically. Her foor was stopped on the window edge, which wasn't very high.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

She ran towards the window before the boys could stop her, and jumped out of the window in all her semi-naked glory.

"No!" They all screamed. Their best friend had commited suicide right in front of them. They continuously screamed incoherent words. Len screamed out,  
"Miku!"

Miku popped her head into the window again, a banana hanging out of her mouth, saying a muffled "What?" The boys stopped sobbing and looked out of the window. Only Miku's head couldbe seen. They rushed to the window and there Miku was, standing on the garage carport. The boys collapsed into a heap and let out relieved sighs. They had totally forgotten about the carport. Piko decided to climb onto the roof to "rescue" the crazy teal head who was singing _The Banana Song_. Halfway through the window Piko stopped. His friends looked at him questioningly.

"Piko, the hell?" Piko just pointed to the crowed of Miku's fan boys on the sidewalk, all drooling.

"We've got to get her off the roof and into some clothes."

"Who volunteers to get the clothes?" They eyed each other.

"I VOLUNTEER TO PUT THE CLOTHES ON HER!" They yelled at the same time. Then glared.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"Fine!" In the end, Piko won. Gakupo had to get Miku's clothes and Rei got the privilege of getting Miku off the roof. Kaito and Len were backup.

Rei used his oh-so-awesome ninja skills to climb onto the roof. He inched slwoly towards Miku who was singing _Chocolate Disco by Perfume_.

He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.  
_'Think good thoughs Rei, it's just Miku. Dancing. In her underwear... THAT ISN'T HELPING!' _Rei thought then shook the thought out of his head. He inched closer and closer but Miku saw him and stopped dancing. She smiled at Rei.

"I'm going to fly! Watch me Rei!" And Miku ran off the side of the roof and jumped. Rei quickly grabbed her ankle so that she stpped mid-air and fell, swinging anime style off the roof.

"Weeee! Again again again!" Miku screamed happily.

Rei quickly dragged her back on the roof and tied her up into a cocoon like structure. Don't even_ ASK_ where he learned how to do that. He carried her over his shoulder and climbed back into the window where Piko stood waiting. Piko carfully untied the rope and threw a random top and pair of shorts on Miku, blushing all the while. She grinned at them stupidly. Her stomach growled.

Kaito ran and grabbed Miku's soup and midicine and returned in a flash. Miku's mouth was already opened, expecting to be fed since well, since Rei retied her to a chair to make sure get away and do something stupid again. Kaito fed Miku and she responded positivelu. Well, as postitive as you can get being tied up. After her second bowl of soup, she tried spitting soup. Yup, that's right. Miku was now a soup sprinkler, Kaito her acomplice.

Rei quickly poured her medicine into a spoon. Miku was still spitting soup at the boys. He decided he'd go into ninja mode so he quickly timed her spitting motion and just as soon as Kaito was about to place another spoonful of soup into her mouth, Rei ran to her and shoved the spoon of medicine into her mouth. Miku swallowed the medicine, then all of a sudden, she passed out.

Miku woke up feeling a bit sore, a bit hungry, and a bit blank. She walked towards the living room where she found a clean living room and a couch full of sweat drenched best friends. They all stood up holding a different capturing device.

"Now what the hell are you guy holding?" The boys sighed in relief. Miku was back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." They let out labored breaths, wiping sweat off their faces.

"I was sick. I'm pretty sure I wasn't that hard to take care of." The boys looked at each other.

"You have NO idea."

_~Authors note~_

_THIS. IS. CRACK._

_I really should be updating me other story... Oh well._


End file.
